


Stars Above

by Maeve_of_Winter



Series: Southside Showcase [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, First Time, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Joaquin and Kevin both have questions for each other, and a night camping in the woods gives them a chance to talk without distractions.





	Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

The only surprise when Kevin dragged Joaquin out to Eversgreen forest for a campout was that it hadn’t happened sooner. Kevin, he’d discovered over the course of the summer, was such a nature-loving hippie freak that it was surprising that he actually still lived in a house and hadn’t yet gone off to build himself a lean-to in the mountains or something. Of course, Joaquin was very glad that he hadn’t; he preferred Kevin right here in Riverdale with him, even if it meant he had to suffer throughout so much nature staff that it was almost like being in some wilderness adventure program for wayward youth.

But he didn’t hate it completely, he was willing to admit, as Kevin curled up against him by the fire, resting his head on Joaquin’s shoulder. There were definitely some good parts. After all, he did very much like the feeling of Kevin’s warm breath on his collarbone, a contrast to the chill of the night’s breeze.

Though the moment seemed perfect without words being spoken, and Joaquin would have been content to forget about talking and instead just sit with Kevin. As much as he didn’t consider himself much of a nature person, especially not compared to Kevin, there was something soothing about sitting there together in the quiet of the night, knowing it was just the two of them listening to the sounds of the forest around them.

But as much as he’d rather simply listen to the buzz of the surrounding cicadas and the wind hissing through the grass to rustle the leaves on the trees, there was a conversation that had to take place, and he was too anxious to put off any longer.  

He put an arm around Kevin’s shoulders, squeezing, as he steeled himself for what he knew he needed to say.

“I’ve been thinking about us.”

The instant he started to speak, an owl called from just nearby, and Kevin sat up at the sound, pulling away from Joaquin. At first, Joaquin thought he might not have heard his statement, and he was filled by weariness at the idea of repeating the opening to a conversation he desperately didn’t want to have, but simultaneously hopeful that he would be able to avoid the inevitable for yet a while longer. But that hope was dashed when Kevin answered.

“ ‘Us’ as in . . .?” The flickering light of the fire illuminated the curiosity on Kevin’s face.

Joaquin took a deep breath. “As in what we are to each other right now. We’ve never talked about it, but you’ve been happy to go out with me. And now that school’s starting again, I just want to know.” He looked at Kevin directly. “Do you want to end this as a summer fling? Do you want to keep going? Take a break and then see if you want to get back together? Just . . .” A long, nervous exhale escaped from him. “I just want to know.”

For a moment, Kevin simply stared at Joaquin, and in that time, the hum of the cicadas seemed to rise to a cacophony, and the shrieking cry of a loon bird pierced through the night air.

“Would you . . . would you want to keep this going?” Kevin’s voice was rife with disbelief. “With me? After we both go back to school?”

“Well. Yeah.” Joaquin frowned quizzically at Kevin, wondering at the surprise in his voice, and then it registered. “Did you think that I wouldn’t? Because I do. It’s a thing I’d like to make definite, if you want.”

“I . . .” Kevin paused for a moment. “It’s just that no one has ever wanted to date me before. Not publicly. That’s part of why I suggested we keep this private, so you that would want to date me at all.” There was a rueful note to his voice. “Everyone else who’s had the slightest bit of interest in me never actually wanted to be seen with me.”

The revelation brought Joaquin to blink; with his worries that Kevin would scorn the idea of a steady relationship with a Southside Serpent, the actual response had not been at all what he was expecting. A surge of amazement ran through him at the idea of someone— _multiple_ someones, even—not wanting to be caught with Kevin, apparently thinking they were too good for him. And yet, as he recalled the Northsiders’ preferences for cars that were more known for shine than substance, it made sense to him. Northsiders passed up good things because they just weren’t _quite_ good enough; no doubt Kevin’s would-be dates thought they could keep him on the side while in the meantime angling for someone else who they considered better.

Well, just like with the drag races, their loss was Joaquin’s gain.

He reached out and took Kevin’s hand, bringing the latter to turn and look at him, his face falling into shadow as the motion cast the firelight behind him.

“I want to be seen with you,” Joaquin told him, his voice low but determined. “And screw what anyone else thinks.” A twinge of guilt ran through him as he thought of what his fellow Serpents would think of one of their own dating the sheriff’s son, but he pushed it aside. They would have to get over it. “You make me do a lot of things I wouldn’t normally do—hike in the forest, camp out with actual sleeping bags and a fire, but you know what? I like that.” He thought of their first dinner together, eating burgers and fries on the hood of Mantle’s Chevelle and looking out over the nighttime countryside, and he realized the words he spoke were true. “I like that you bring new things into my life,” he said firmly. “That’s why I want us to be official. I want to keep going even after summer ends, to be your boyfriend and to have everyone know about it.”

“You mean that?” There was an undertone of hope in Kevin’s voice, as he wanted to believe Joaquin but was suppressing his desire out of caution.

“I don’t say anything I don’t mean,” Joaquin returned stoutly.

Kevin offered him a smile, barely seen in the dark, and moved closer to him. “Thank you.”

With that, he leaned in for a kiss that Joaquin didn’t hesitate to accept and then gradually deepen, eventually pushing his tongue into Kevin’s mouth. As the kiss grew more impassioned, Kevin clutched tightly at his shoulders, and when they broke apart for air, Joaquin found himself moving on instinct, tugging Kevin upward and guiding him toward the sleeping bags they’d zipped together.

They tumbled down on the fabric together, and Joaquin, who’d long prided himself on his agility, quickly pressing Kevin beneath him and holding him there, straddling his waist. Pinning Kevin’s hands above his head, Joaquin gazed down at him for a moment or two, taking in his smooth features and toned body, his breathing growing heavier as their positions filled his mind with all sorts of ideas.

He leaned down to whisper into Kevin’s ear, letting his breath caress his skin. “Do you want this?”

In response, Kevin captured Joaquin’s lips in a deep, longing kiss, rolling his hips upward with something close to desperation.

Making love by the light of a campfire in the middle of a forest wasn’t how Joaquin pictured his first time having sex with Kevin, but he certainly didn’t see it as reason to lessen his enthusiasm. Spearing in with slow, steady thrusts and relishing in the tightness of the muscles clenching around him, he couldn’t help but smirk with pride at the moans and gasps he was tearing from Kevin’s mouth.

“You like that, baby?” Joaquin asked him, pushing into him gradually, moving his hips languidly. “You like me inside you?”

“Y-y-yes,” Kevin stuttered out, his eyes wide and his voice near breathless. He tried to push forward to meet Joaquin’s thrusts and let out a groan of dismay when Joaquin pulled back.

“Be patient,” Joaquin told him teasingly. He bit down on Kevin’s collarbone, reveling in the soft cry he received. “Let me take care of you.”

Kevin stared up at him, still struggling to catch his breath, but gave a little nod, and then Joaquin lost himself in the concentration of giving Kevin as much pleasure as possible. Spurred on by all of the delightful noises he was earning, he picked up the tempo and began thrusting into Kevin faster and faster, savoring in how the volume of Kevin’s cries increased with his new speed. It wasn’t long before the relentless pace pushed Kevin over the edge, but Joaquin didn’t slow down, not until he’d had his own release as well.

Afterward, he settled down next to Kevin and pulled him close, gently stroking his hair and neck.

“Thank you so much for that,” he murmured into Kevin’s ear, brushing a hand down his bare thigh. “You were so perfect.” He nuzzled into the back of Kevin’s neck.

“You were pretty good yourself,” Kevin replied shyly, lifting one of Joaquin’s arms and draping it across his chest.

Noticing what Kevin wanted, Joaquin wrapped his arms tightly around Kevin and curled up close to him. Giving him a gentle kiss, he settled in to lie with his boyfriend beneath the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.
> 
> So, Joaquin is ready for a relationship with a Northsider . . . but is Kevin ready for a relationship with a Serpent? After all, there's a certain dance at the Whyte Wyrm he needs to perform . . .


End file.
